The Final Nexus
(Pocket TOS) | number = 43 | date = 2270 | author = Gene DeWeese | published = | format = paperback | pages = 282 | ISBN = ISBN 0671660187 | artist = | editor = | publisher = Pocket Books }} The astonishing sequel to the New York Times bestseller ''Chain of Attack!—'The Final Nexus' is a 1988 ''Star Trek: The Original Series novel by Gene DeWeese. It was the 43rd novel in Pocket Books' ''TOS'' numbered novel line, and was a sequel to DeWeese's previous novel. Description :Uncounted centuries ago, an unknown race from beyond our galaxy created a series of interstellar gates—shortcuts across our universe—and then disappeared, leaving behind no clues to their fate, or the operation of their system. Twice before, the has used the system to traverse the galaxy, and returned each time no wiser to the gates' operation. :Now it is imperative that they find out. For the gates are breaking down, taking the very stars in the sky with them. The fate of the galaxy rests in the hands of [[uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|the ''Enterprise crew]], and their ability to communicate not only with creatures from another world—but from another universe as well.'' References Characters :Aldrich • Claudette Ansfield • Esther Ansfield • Paul Ansfield • Vernon Ansfield • Jeremiah Chandler • Pavel Chekov • Crider • • James T. Kirk • Kremastor • Kronin • Karen Laszlo • Leonard McCoy • Nkrumah • • • Kevin Riley • Rinaldi • Montgomery Scott • Sherbourne • Spock • Andros Stepanovich • Hikaru Sulu • Ingrit Tomson • Nyota Uhura • Wellons Starships and vehicles : ( destroyer) • • ( heavy cruiser) • Klingon battle cruiser (battle cruiser) • scout • tug Locations Planetary locations :Georgia • • North America • Rock of Gibraltar Planets and planetoids :Aragos planet • Earth Shipboard locations :bridge • briefing room • engineering • quarters • sickbay Stations and outposts :Starbase 1 • Starbase 14 • Starfleet Headquarters Stellar locations :Sagittarius Arm • Shapley Center • Sol • Treaty Exploration Territory Races and cultures :Aragos • Human • Klingon • Romulan • Vulcan States and organizations :Klingon Empire • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • United Federation of Planets Science Technology and weapons :AU • blood • cloaking device • communicator • deflector • gate • gravitational turbulence • gravity • hypospray • impulse engine • intercom • kilometer • light year • matter-antimatter reactor • paralytic agent • parsec • phaser • probe • sensor • star • starbase • transporter • turbolift • viewscreen • warp drive Ranks and titles :captain • engineer • ensign • lieutenant Other references :blowfish • captain's log • distress call • literature • piano wire • security • snake • spider • Starfleet regulations • technology • uniform • yellow alert Appendices Background * This novel is the third novel in a trilogy with The Abode of Life and Chain of Attack. Images finalNexusOrig.jpg|Original edition cover image. finalNexus.jpg|Reprint edition cover image. finalNexusBack.jpg|Back cover image. finalNexusTitan.jpg|Titan Books reprint edition cover image. finalNexusTitan2nd.jpg|Titan Books reprint edition cover image. nexusD.jpg|German language edition cover image. nexusD2.jpg|German language reprint edition cover image. final nexus001.jpg|Spacecraft. esther.jpg|Esther Ansfield. spockNexus.jpg|Spock. ent1701tochter.jpg|The . Connections Timeline | after1 = | prevpocket = Bloodthirst | nextpocket = The Entropy Effect }} External links * category:tOS novels